


Drunken words are sober thoughts

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec AU, Sober Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: When Raphael delivers a drunken Magnus to Alec, nobody suspected what confessions would follow.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: #ficletinstruments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Drunken words are sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531016) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 18 **Prompt:** In Vino Veritas - Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

A loud knocking made Alec rush to the door. He found Raphael, who pushed a swaying Magnus towards him.  
„He‘s your responsibility now.“  
„Why my responsibility? You’ve let him get that drunk.“  
„Because he’s been talking about you for hours. Quite annoying.“  
Alec blushed. „Did he do that?“  
Magnus nodded with a grin, putting both arms around Alec’s neck to hold on to something. „Hello, pretty boy.“  
Alec rolled his eyes, wrapped an arm around Magnus, towed him into their dorm apartment and kicked the door to close it.  
„What should I do with you?“  
„I knew what I‘d do with such a gorgeous man.“ Despite his condition, Magnus spoke relatively clearly.  
Alec was used to Magnus‘ flirtatious manner. „Come on, time for bed.“  
„You wanna take me to bed?“ Magnus smiled. „You’re gorgeous. Did I told you that?“  
Alec chuckled. „Yes, Magnus, you did.“  
Magnus was visibly pleased with himself.  
Alec led Magnus to the bed and took off his shirt.  
„Hmmm, I've fantasies about this.“  
„About what?“ Alec opened Magnus‘ belt buckle.  
„You and me. Naked.“  
Alec took off Magnus‘ pants. „I thought that’s going in that direction.“ He has noticed the tent slowly building in Magnus‘ boxerbriefs. He sat Magnus on the bed and turned around.  
„Where you going, pretty boy?“  
„I’ll get you something you‘ll be happy about tomorrow.“  
„Ooh, Alec, you’re sooo good to me.“ Magnus pulled his socks off. „I can’t remember telling you about my sexy fantasy.“  
Alec put two painkillers in Magnus‘ hand, and held out a glass of water.  
„These aren‘t the handcuffs I wished for.“ Disappointed, Magnus looked at the two small pills in his palm.  
„Um, what?“  
„Handcuffs. I want handcuffs.“ Magnus threw the painkillers into his mouth and took the glass out of Alec’s hand, which threatened less to slop in Magnus‘ hand.  
„Aaah, thanks. Think I’ll close my eyes a bit.“ Magnus dropped back and turned on his side.  
Trembling, Alec pulled the blanket over Magnus and went to bed.

Sunbeams tickled Magnus‘ nose. He opened his eyes. His headache was surprisingly limited. Alec was a forward-looking angel.  
„Good morning, dearest,“ said his angel. Magnus raised his head from Alec’s chest for his good-morning-kiss.  
„Wonderful morning, my love,“ he said after another kiss.  
„And a successful night, as it looked like yesterday.“ Alec grinned. „What can you still remember?“  
Magnus looked puzzled but then he remembered. „Oh.“  
„Oh? That’s all?“ Alec pulled out his arm from under Magnus and lay on his side, facing him.  
Magnus took a deep breath. „The truth? I like bondage. I’d love to share this experience with you. The handcuffs should slowly bring you up to it, try out whether you feel comfortable with it.“  
Alec grinned. „Luckily I woke up earlier. We’re expecting an emergency delivery from Amazon. Today.“  
„Alexander! You never cease to amaze me.“  
„I’d do everything to make my fiancé happy.“  
Magnus couldn’t help but kiss Alec’s smug grin away. The time until the afternoon wouldn't get boring.


End file.
